Demons (Bird Box)
Summary WARNING: Contains spoilers for the Netflix movie The Bird Box, and contains disturbing links and content. "The Demons", are the mysterious life force that decimates the population in the Apocalyptic Horror Movie, Bird Box. Nobody can specify what the creature is or it's appearance, but one thing for certain is that you must not look at the creature or go outside in any circumstances, as once you have eye contact with the creature, your worst fears and greatest loss begins to drive you insane, and eventually commit psychic suicide. Charlie mentions something about the "Endgame" and it's about the World is Judged by mentions of Demons or spirit creatures from World Religion and mythology it is described and encountered as an entity that takes the forms of your worst fears or your deepest sadness or your greatest loss. Some of the names mentioned by Charlie are the Aka Manah" the Varios Daevas, the Surgat, the Huli Jing, and the Puca. But one thing to know is that all the names mentioned are the same creature and manifestation represented in different mythologies. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Demons Origin: Bird Box (Netflix Series) Gender: Unknown, possibly inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: Creatures, Entities, Demons, Eldritch Horrors Powers and Abilities: Perception Manipulation, Vocal Mimicry (The Creature can imitate the voices of those who are deceased, as shown when the Creature imitated the voice of Tom to convince Malorie to take off her blindfold), Empathic Manipulation (Jessica became sad and emotional after looking at the Creature. It is also stated by Malorie that Jessica is not usually prone to being emotional in such a fashion. It can manipulate ones' greatest loss or deepest sadness), Non-Corporeal, Fear Manipulation (The creature manipulates ones' worst fears), Technology Manipulation (The government warned to avoid social media and before communications where cut offline by The Creature, as even merely witnessing a digital picture of them will cause their effects), Mind Manipulation (It is thought that the infected survivors who haven't committed suicide and looked at the creature were forced to get unaffected survivors to open their eyes), Wind Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Superhuman Speed, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), and minor Light Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown (The Demons have never been shown to physically attack, although they have caused cars to crash), ignores conventional durability with various abilities Speed: Superhuman (Its presence is shown near harsh winds and shadows), likely far higher (It caused mass suicides across the Globe within days) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, Non-Corporeality makes them difficult to kill Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown, varies with abilities Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: It cannot effect those who do not look upon it. Birds can detect it's presence and warn other survivors. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-01-01 at 4.04.28 PM.png|Gary's sketches of the Creature Screen Shot 2019-01-08 at 7.19.10 PM.png|The shadow of the Creature appearing near the window Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Perception Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Technology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Bird Box Category:Sound Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Shadow Users Category:Technopaths Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Madness Users Category:Speedsters Category:Monsters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Villains Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Wind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters